User blog:Mr. Bambu/Dark Souls AP Scaling Tiers
Summary This blog is being made to describe which Dark Souls characters exist in which tiers, and explaining why. This is more of an organization blog than anything else, just to keep the reasons for characters being placed at their tiers. Most of this is scaling, and most weapons and such will be omitted as their tiers are derived from their user's AP (save for rare exceptions such as the Archdragon Bell). Scaling Tiers Overall, the verse is relatively well-collected up to 6-B or High 6-B (potentially). That said, after this it jumps up to Tier 4. So... let's go. City Block level Beginning of Game Ashen One, Beginning of Game Chosen Undead, Beginning of Game Bearer of the Curse: All are able to use spells such as Chaos Storm and other pyromancies, which can melt stone and generate lava. Asylum Demons and other base-level demons (Demon Firesage, Capra Demon, etc), Stray Demon, Taurus Demon, Bell Gargoyles, Sanctuary Guardian: All are superior to the Asylum Demon, who could do this, and can do battle against the Beginning of Game Chosen Undead and similar characters Iudex Gundyr, Vordt of the Boreal Valley, Curse Rotted Greatwood: All are comparable to each other as beginning game bosses, comparable to the Curse Rotted Greatwood, who can shatter the floor of his boss arena with a heavy strike. Archdeacon Royce and Archdeacon McDonnel, Evangelist Dorhys: Users of magic comparable to Chaos Storm, Royce and McDonnel should have had access to Abyss spells and Dorhys made a spell superior to Gnaw used by base-game enemies, capable of doing significant bleed damage to the Chosen Undead Sulyvahn's Beast, Outrider Knight: Followers of Sulyvahn comparable to Vordt of the Boreal Valley, who was also an Outrider Knight (although superior to them, still comparable) Lion Knight Albert, Sword Master, Holy Knight Hodrick, Sirris of the Sunless Realms, Yellowfinger Heysel, Ringfinger Leonhard, Longfinger Kirk, Unbreakable Patches, and similar NPCs: Capable of doing battle against beginning game bosses or protagonist characters. Patches, even though he appears as Lapp in the DLC, is only summonable for the boss fights against Demons. Similarly, it is unfair to assume Black Hands are superior simply because they appear late in game and can assist with higher end boss fights, as they cannot fight the boss of their own volition and will only fight parts of the boss. Mild-Mannered Pate, Creighton the Wanderer: Relatively early-game NPCs capable of battling the Bearer of the Curse. Oscare the Fateless: Survived an attack from the Asylum Demon, comparable to it as well (There are more for DS2, but I'm no expert on that game, so... that's up to fate for now.) Town level Ceaseless Discharge, Centipede Demon: Ceaseless Discharge's death caused the solidification of a very large pool of lava, and the Centipede Demon is made from his equipment falling. Daughters of Chaos such as Quelaag and Quelaana: Comparable to Ceaseless Discharge as children of the Witch of Izalith Bed of Chaos: The source of all demons, it is superior to every demon in existence (the top tier of demonic creations are the children of Chaos) Demon In Pain, Demon King, Demon From Below, Demon Prince: All are top-tier members of Demon society and are thus comparable to the Ceaseless Discharge Carthus Sandworm: Comparable to the Demon King Silver Knight Ledo: As with other Silver Knights, he should be able to battle the demons, and as a knight of note, he could battle higher tiered demons. Great Swamp Cuculus, Knightslayer Tsorig: Capable of battling the Demon King Small Country level Archdragon Bell: Artifact of the Archdragons, created a huge storm cloud over Archdragon Peak Everlasting Dragons: Comparable to their own artifact, at Archdragon Peak we see an Everlasting Dragon the size of a mountain Hydra: Comparable to Everlasting Dragons Iron Golem: Created out of the Archdragon Bones, and is thus considered comparable to the Archdragon Bell, which fits nicely with its placement in the game. Black Iron Tarkus: Capable of killing the Iron Golem Undead Dragon/Gaping Dragon, Ancient Wyvern, Lothric Dragons: Comparable to the Everlasting Dragons Country level Champions Gravetender, Spear of the Church: Capable of fighting a mid-game Ashen One with reasonable success Shira: Head of the Spears of the Church, capable of battling a Mid-Game Ashen One, capable of battling Darkeater Midir Dragonslayer Ornstein, Artorias the Abysswalker, Lord's Blade Ciaran, Hawkeye Gough: Knights of Gwyn were renowned for their many kills of Everlasting Dragons; Artorias resisted the Abyss for a short period of time, and Ornstein has many dragon heads on his wall. All Knights of Gwyn are comparable to Ornstein, and Artorias is the strongest of them. Executioner Smough: Comparable to Dragonslayer Ornstein Black Dragon Kalameet: Considered an especially mighty dragon, considered a threat to Anor Londo, home of the Gods Gravelord Nito, Manus, Father of the Abyss, Witch of Izalith: Original Lord Souls allowed them to do battle against the Everlasting Dragons, slaughtering their species Dancer of the Boreal Valley: Comparable to older gods as a daughter of Gwynevere Dark Sun Gwyndolin: Defended Anor Londo with his illusions and created the sun over the land of Lordran, comparable to Ornstein and Smough Crystal Sage, Big Hat Logan, Crystal Daughter Kiremhild: Wields powers of magic comparable to Gwyn's original lightning, which could bring down Everlasting Dragons- this is explicitly stated in the Crystal Soul Spear spell description (that Logan's spells were nearing the power of Gwyn's) Eygon of Carim, Moaning Knight, Livid Pyromancer Dunnel, Undead Prince Ricard, Desert Pyromancer Zoey, Alva, Seeker of the Spurned: Capable of fighting a Mid-Game Ashen One Karla, Irina of Carim, Cornyx of the Great Swamp, Orbeck of Vinheim: Capable of teaching spells of this level Seath the Scaleless: Contained a shard of Gwyn's soul, capable of crushing the scales of the Everlasting Dragons with his bare hands Oceiros the Consumed King: Comparable to Seath the Scaleless Darkeater Midir: Places among the strongest of the Everlasting Dragons (Alongside Kalameet and Seath), devoured the Abyss as he was told to do by Gwyn, capable of slaughtering a Mid- to Late-Game Ashen One Moonlight Butterfly: Empowered by Seath the Scaleless Four Kings: Comparable to Seath the Scaleless as they, too, contain a shard of Gwyn's Lord Soul Pinwheel: As a family unit, defied Gravelord Nito Crossbreed Priscilla: Comparable to other God-Types of the verse, daughter of Gwynevere and Seath Havel the Rock: Capable of killing an Everlasting Dragon easily, was the battle compatriot of Lord Gwyn and was a feared name in Anor Londo Great Grey Wolf Sif: Compatriot of Artorias, resisted the Abyss of Manus, capable of fighting a Mid-Game Chosen Undead Mid-Game Solaire of Astora: Can Solo Ornstein and Smough High Lord Wolnir: Resisted the Abyss and returned with certain spells of the Abyss Individual Abyss Watchers: Capable of battling Mid-Game Ashen Ones Mid-Game Ashen Ones, Mid-Game Bearer of the Curse, Mid-Game Chosen Undead: Comparable to the Original Lord Souls, and comparable to all comparable to them Pontiff Sulyvahn: Superior to the Old Gods of Lordran, enslaved the Dancer of the Boreal Valley among others Black Hand Gotthard, Black Hand Kamui: Gotthard is capable of fighting singular Abyss Watchers and assisting in the fight against Pontiff Sulyvahn; Kamui was able to kill Gotthard Dragonslayer Armor: Capable of slaying many dragons, as the name states. Star level Abyss Watcher Legion: Capable of sustaining the Kiln of the First Flame with their collective souls Lord Gwyn: The first Lord of Cinder, he supported the Kiln of the First Flame for thousands of years Yhorm the Giant, Aldrich, Devourer of Gods, Lorian/Lothric, Ludleth of Courland: All Lords of Cinder from various ages Hawkwood the Deserter, Siegward of Catarina, Anri of Astora: By the end of the game, all Lordeeker Ashen Ones are capable of killing their respective Lords of Cinder (in order, the Abyss Watcher Legion, Yhorm the Giant, and Aldrich, Devourer of Gods) Sister Friede: Put simply, she is also an Unkindled Ashen One and is the patron of the Ariandel Dimension, a sub-dimension containing a sun Father Ariandel, Aria: Comparable to Sister Friede End of Game Bearer of the Curse, End of Game Chosen Undead: Capable of battling fully-fledged Lords of Cinder End of Game Solaire of Astora: Capable of helping the Chosen Undead in the killing of Lord Gwyn Yuria of Londor: Comparable to Sister Friede (her literal sister and fellow head of the Sable Church), capable of dealing light damage to the Soul of Cinder Londor Pale Shade: Capable of dealing light damage to the Soul of Cinder Kaathe and Frampt, Priomordial Serpents- Should be superior to Yuria of Londor (Kaathe is her master, and Frampt is comparable to Kaathe) Large Star level Slave Knight Gael: Vastly superior to most opponents of the verse, easily kills the Pygmy Lords and harvests their souls, easily battles an End of Game Ashen One Nameless King: Vastly superior to most Lords of Cinder and is considered a huge challenge by an End of Game Ashen One At Least Large Star, Likely Solar System End of Game Ashen One: Capable of battling the Soul of Cinder Soul of Cinder: It is an amalgamation of the souls of all Lords of Cinder in the past, of which there are an unknown amount spanning a timeframe of tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of years, if not more Conclusion This will probably be worked on later, as this was written up over a course of two and a half hours (it is now 3:30 AM). This should help the Dark Souls verse overall. If anyone knows much about DS2, feel free to let me know. That's the only game I just don't like and just won't play. Category:Dark Souls Category:Blog posts